


A Little Help From My Friends

by Cynder2013



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Can we make MariSlayer a thing?, Food, Gen, Magic, MiracuScooby?, Not Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998) Compliant, SlayerBug?, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: Ladybug meets some unexpected allies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Little Help From My Friends

Marinette was packing up a box of pastries for Mademoiselle Bustier when two women came into the bakery. She was lucky that the box was already closed because the second the women stepped through the door Tikki let out a squeak that Marinette had to hide by pretending she’d tripped.

“What is it?” Marinette hissed, ducking behind the counter so that no one could see her talking to the pocket of her apron where Tikki was hiding.

“That’s the Slayer!” Tikki whispered. Her voice was at least an octave higher than normal.

Marinette handed Mlle. Bustier her purchase in exchange for seven euros (Mlle. Bustier nominally got the friends and family discount, but the handful of coins she added to the tip jar on her way out negated that) while keeping an eye on the two strangers. The blonde woman was studying the cakes, cookies and tarts in the display case while the redhead looked around the bakery. They both looked about Mlle. Bustier’s age, just under thirty or so. The blonde was dressed in black linen pants and a red shirt with layers of chiffon ruffles covering the front that wouldn’t have looked out of place at a _Gabriel_ fashion show. The redhead was dressed more casually in a loose-fitting purple dress and gladiator sandals. If it weren’t for the blonde’s high-heeled ankle boots, she would have been shorter than the redhead.

The two women walked up to the cash register when Mlle. Bustier was gone. “Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” the blonde asked in lightly accented French.

“Yes,” Marinette said slowly. “Who are you?”

“I’m Willow and she’s Buffy,” the redhead said. She had a slightly heavier accent that Marinette couldn’t quite place. It sounded part American, part somewhat Italian, and part something Middle Eastern maybe? The blonde, Buffy, sounded more French but also older, like she’d learned the language from someone’s great-grandmother.

Willow lowered her voice. “We’re here to help you with Papillon, Ladybug.”

Marinette’s brain momentarily stopped working. By the time she was back online, Tikki had flown out of her pocket and she and Willow were speaking rapidly in multiple languages that were mostly not French. Marinette frantically looked around the bakery. It was empty except for the four of them, as was the street outside. Marinette’s parents would be busy in the kitchen for at least another hour. There wasn’t anyone else who could catch sight of Tikki. Marinette relaxed slightly.

“I never thought I’d meet someone who could babble more than Willow,” Buffy muttered. She turned away from the kwami and her friend. “Are those strawberry tarts that I saw?”

Marinette blinked. “Uh...yes?”

Buffy smiled. “Could I get four of those, please?”

Buffy chose four strawberry tarts and two croissants that Marinette boxed up for her. When they got back to the register, Tikki and Willow were still talking but Willow was holding a sheet of little round stickers that she was showing to the kwami.

Buffy paid for the pastries and left the box sitting on the counter. “Willow’s got a way for you to find Papillon.”

Marinette looked around the bakery again. It was still empty.

“How did you know about...that stuff?” Marinette asked.

Buffy shrugged. “Little things like magical supervillains have a way of getting our attention.” She smiled. “We’re from the IGG. Bad guys with magic are kind of our thing. When there’s someone already on the ground doing the fighting, we try to help.”

“The IGG?” Marinette asked. Buffy handed her a business card that she took out of her cute silver purse. The card was all in French except for the company name, which took Marinette a few moments to read. “International Guardians Group? And you fight magic?”

Buffy shrugged again. “Usually we stop the end of the world, and run schools for Slayers. That’s vampire Slayers and it’s a story too long to get into right now.” She eyed Tikki and Willow, who were still talking. “Probably.”

Vampires? There were vampires now?

Marinette really wanted to sit down. Since that wasn’t possible, she settled for leaning against the counter and letting her legs go limp. “How did you know that I’m Ladybug?”

“Would you accept ‘magic’ as an answer?” Buffy asked.

Marinette glared at the woman.

“Didn’t think so.” Buffy dug through her purse. “Some of our girls were on the ground during the Lady Wifi akuma and things took off from there. Sorry it took so long to get to you but...magic. I don’t know how it works. I just know it takes time.”

Marinette nodded even though she wasn’t quite sure what Buffy was saying. “That’s alright. Any help would be great. Chat Noir keeps saying that if the Justice League were real we should have called them months ago.”

“I understand that feeling. Ha! I knew I had one.” Buffy handed Marinette a pamphlet. “Our Paris school is on Boulevard Arago, near the entrance to the Catacombs. Stop by some time. You can get a better explanation from the magic experts and the girls can stop bugging us about wanting to meet you. It’s a win for everyone.”

The picture on the front of the pamphlet was of what looked like a refurbished château with a group of smiling teenage girls standing in front of it.

“Seriously though, drop by any time,” Buffy said. “Your friendly neighbourhood Slayers are here to help. Unless you’re fighting an akuma. We don’t do too well with the non-lethal. Uh, that’s normally not a bad thing, I promise.”

“I mean, if you’re fighting vampires...” Marinette said.

“Vampires, demons, the plural of apocalypse,” Buffy said.

Both of them sighed. Living in Paris sometimes felt like the plural of apocalypse lately.

Tikki squealed and swooped in to give Willow a hug. “Thank you so much, Willow.”

Willow blushed almost as red as Tikki. “It’s no big deal. It’s our job to help out.”

“Are you two done with the magic nerd talk?” Buffy asked.

Tikki and Willow nodded in tandem.

“Great,” Buffy said. She was looking at her phone with a frown on her face. “Because I’ve got a situation to deal with in the Catacombs, which means you have to get back to the school before everyone starts yelling at us for putting baby Rosenberg-Osbourne in danger.”

“We were thinking of going with Osbourne-Rosenberg, actually,” Willow said as she handed Tikki three sheets of stickers.

“And that’s the third time you’ve changed your mind,” Buffy muttered. “We’ll see you later, Marinette.”

Marinette waved as Buffy and Willow walked out with their purchases. When the door closed, she collapsed onto the counter. “Tikki, what just happened?”

Tikki patted her shoulder. “A lot, Marinette. I’ll explain everything later.” 


End file.
